Plans Together
by Chibi-Kari
Summary: Mokuba has a problem, but ends up with a great plan to get his brother a 'wife'. SetoSerenity. My first YuGiOh fic! Please R&R! Has Mokuba evilness! A NOTICE ABOUT NEXT FIC AT END ON CH.9! FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

**Chibi-Kari:** Hi all this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic so please be nice!

**Mokuba:** **enters** Hi I don't know you.

**Chibi-Kari:** Hi I'm Chibi-Kari and this is a Seto/Serenity. But you, Mokuba, are the master mind behind my plan.

**Mokuba:** **Smiles at this** Chibi-Kari doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but if she did I think I would have fun.

**Chibi-Kari:** On to the fic...

**edited 6/23/06**

* * *

**Plans Together**

**Ch. 1 – Mokuba's problem and Solution**

* * *

Mokuba had decided to play a trick on his Chinese teacher, by putting a bunch of fake spiders in her desk. As you can imagine, she wasn't too happy and demanded to see his brother. 'Seto, should have been here by now. My teacher is sure not going to like this.' Mokuba has spent the last hour outside his school waiting for Seto. He sighed and started walking back into his middle school to make an excuse for his brother when suddenly, a flash of pink caught his eye. It was Serenity and absolutely perfect timing on her part... or at least in his opinion.

"Hey Serenity!" Mokuba said as she walked by. He made sure to look down at the ground and sound remorseful a trick he used on his brother all the time.

"Hey Mokuba. Why are you so down?" Serenity asked, lowering her face to his level with a slight frown.

"I got in trouble with my teacher and Seto was supposed to come talk to her, but he's an hour late. I don't know what to do."

"Oh I'm sorry, you know your brother is a busy man. I wish I could help." Serenity said straightening up and turning to continue on her way.

"**Wait you can!**" Mokuba yelled excitingly as he pulled her into the school, "Just follow my lead and everything will be okay." Mokuba said before she could respond he opened the door to a class room, "Miss Yang, my brother couldn't make it so he sent his wife. This is my sister in law, Serenity Kaiba."

"Oh nice to meet you, Mrs. Kaiba." Miss Yang said looking Serenity up and down. To her knowledge she didn't know that the older Kaiba had a wife, of course that would be something kept under wraps, "Mokuba could you please leave us alone."

Serenity made a small bow before shooting a glare at a quickly leaving Mokuba. "I heard Mokuba played a little trick on you."

"Yes he did, but that is not why I wanted to speak to you. You and your husband need to get on him to actually do his homework. There will be no consequences at this time, but he has so much potential that he is wasting." The woman sat down heavily in her desk rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Well, I will certainly have a talk with him about that," Serenity said and then added under her breath, "among other things." She smiled lightly at the woman sitting in front of her, dealing with a Kaiba isn't easy as she remembered from the blimp.

"I know you have a busy schedule so I will leave it at that." The woman sighed. She shook her head slightly, this girl couldn't be over 19.

"Well, have a good day Miss Yang." Serenity stated giving her a short bow and quickly leaving the room, only tofind Mokuba sitting in a chair and looking down. Serenity sighed, "It's okay. She just wants you to do your homework. Please never do _that_ to me again." Serenity scolded as she waved lightly behind her towards the door.

"I won't I promise." Mokuba stated as they walked outside and up to a group of men in black suits, "Maybe I should call you sis now." He smiled lightly at his own joke as Serenity just laughed lightly.

"Oh Mokuba, sorry I'm late." Seto said looking down at his brother as he glanced up breifly at the young woman standing next to him.

"This is your brother." One of the men asked pointing to Mokuba, "He just called this beautiful young lady his sister. Since you don't have a sister, I'm assuming she is your wife."

"You are most certainly assuming –" Seto started curtly.

"Right!" Mokuba jumped in causing him to get glares from Seto and Serenity.

"Well then, Miss, it is very nice to meet you." The man said grabbing her hand, "I hope then that you will be attending our little party to announce and celebrate the merger. I think it would be to _your_ benefit to bring her Mr. Kaiba." The man stated.

"Yes she will be attending." Seto said in defeat, he knew that this man liked happy families and this little facade would give him a step up for the merger.

"Goodbye and see you then Miss." The man said as he and his associates got into a limo.

"Oh what did you get me into, Mokuba!" Serenity threw her hands in the air while Seto just glared at his little brother.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Chibi-Kari:** I hope you liked it. I have a rule of at least one review to continue. Tell me if it sucked and what I should do to change it.

**Mokuba:** **smiling** Oh I got them good.

**Chibi-Kari:** Well if the readers want me to continue, I assure you and them that it will get better.

**Mokuba:** **Please Review!**


	2. The Deal

Chibi-Kari: Hey, me here. This is the second chapter. Thank you so much, my three wonderful reviewers.

**Mokuba:** Oh do I make it worse in this chapter. Oh and she **points to Chibi-Kari** doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chibi-Kari:** Okay, to my very first reviewer, Rin the Kitsune, I tried to keep Seto in character. If anyone has suggestions please don't hesitate!

**Mokuba:** Come on... On with the Fic!

**edited 6/26/06**

**

* * *

Plans Together**

**Ch. 2 – The Deal**

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe that you just did that to me! Didn't you just promise me minutes ago that you wouldn't do anything like putting me on the spot like that again. And then not even ten seconds later. I can't go to some fancy party!" Serenity shook her head at Mokuba, who had the classic smug Kaiba look on. She was absolutely furious, she was sure that her face was the same shade of her hair.

"You may not want to, but you will." Seto replied. He cocked his eyebrow slightly as he glanced at the red girl sitting next to him.

"Oh no I won't and you can't make me!" Serenity snapped allowing her fists to ball at her sides, she leaned forward invading what Seto called his 'personal space'.

"Well he can because he is your 'husband'." Mokuba replied smugly.

His comment don't go as planned when both turned on him. "Mokuba!" They snapped simultaniously.

"This will advance my chances for gaining the merger with Yogoshiro Corp." Seto stated, turning on his heal towards the limo waiting for the Kaiba brothers.

"Like I care a flying rat!" Serenity stated curtly, calming down slightly as she, too, turned to walk away from them.

Seto stopped and turned towards the moving girl in front of him. "You should because I could ruin yours and that mutt's lives." Seto stated plainly with a smirk, "With the click of a button."

Serenity didn't care about her life, but her brother deserved so much for winning her the money for her eye surgery. She released a sigh and turned back to the smirking man. She didn't doubt that he could or would do it. Joey was on thin ice with him and that intolerance was mutual, "_Fine_, just don't do anything to my brother."

"As long as _you_ do what I _say_ then he will be just fine." Seto smirked. The extra control was an upside to the situation, but the fact that it was 'the mutt's sister' made it worse.

* * *

**the next day**

* * *

Mokuba was at Kaiba Corp. sitting on the floor doing his homework as one of the conditions that Serenity would help. Seto had completely agreed with this condition. It was her way of payback and he knew it. Right now Mokuba thought his actions didn't seem like the best idea anymore and, boy, was he kicking himself. Homework sucked. Another of Serenity's terms was that it didn't interfere with her life and Joey never found out. Seto hadn't seen a problem with any of these things so the agreement was sealed.

Life was monotonous with his homework and he was about to go use the puppy eyes on Seto to get out of it when Mr. Yogoshiro walked up to him.

"Hello, Mokuba. That was your name right?" He said.

"Yes. How are you sir?" Mokuba said, more than glad for the distraction from the evil algebra problem sitting on the floor in front of him.

"Just fine. Oh, by the way, my wife would like to meet your sister." The man smiled down at the young boy in front of him. Mokuba reminded him so much of himself. Math book open doodles the only thing on the homework page and an annoyed look plastered across his face.

"Oh well today she is...um" He hadn't thought of what they would do if something like this happened. He slowly slide his pencil through his hair. "...well...going to the tennis club." He finished with a nod and a smirk. Perfect cover. Women and tennis... and the cute outfits!

"That's perfect my wife is at the one outside of the city, with some of my associates' wives. I'm sure she would love to get to know them. Especially if Serenity is anything like my wife, having quite some influence on decisions." Mokuba's face fell as he heard this. What was he supposed to do? Luckily, Seto had walked in just in time to hear Mokuba's little dilemma.

"Of course she will be there. I'll just go and call her now." Seto stated exciting the room and entering his office, picking up the phone, and dialing Serenity's cell phone number.

It rang twice and then Serenity picked up the phone, "Hello, Serenity Wheeler here! Who is it?" She sounded cheery.

"Kaiba."

"What do _you_ want?" She stated curtly.

"You have to go to the tennis club in an hour."

"_What? _ I do have a life and this deal specifically said that nothing was going to happen without at least two hours notice and my approvial."

"You _will_ go." Seto smirked lightly. She was going to listen to him, but he did like her contract talk. It showed intelligence something he thought was lost on the Wheelers.

"No I _will not_!"

"You _will_ go unless, you want your brother to get fired." Seto said with a slight smirk and nod, he got her good.

Joey worked at a small restaurant as a waiter. It made the best money in town, but it was also a common place for Kaiba Corp.'s business meetings. One nod from Kaiba and that was it. "Fine, but I don't have a tennis outfit and I don't even have a membership."

"Don't worry about that." Seto replied and hung up.

**

* * *

TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari:** Well there it was, Chapter 2. I hoped you all liked/still liked it. Thank you sooooo much for reading. Please give me suggestions! Even flames!

**Mokuba:** Please review so we can really get into my plan. Hehehe

**Chibi-Kari:** Stop giving things away!

**Mokuba:** Sorry. Review, review, review, review, review. **gives pouty face** Pretty please with cherries on top.


	3. The Tennis Club

Chibi-Kari: Well here I am again. I got one more review so I'm updating! Thank you!

Mokuba: Hey all Chibi-Kari doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh so don't sue!

Chibi-Kari: I tried to make this longer. I don't think it worked though. I'm just not good at writing long stories. I hope ya'll like it!

Mokuba: On with the fic...

* * *

Plans Together

Ch. 3 – The Tennis Club

* * *

As soon as Mr. Yogoshiro and Seto had left the room, that is also after he listened in on the phone call, Mokuba pulled out a binder full of papers. This was his plan. He was going to get his brother a girlfriend and hopefully a wife, it just happened to turn out better than he expected. Being a Kaiba was the best. Intelligence and luck always on your side!

* * *

**flashback**

* * *

Mokuba had been sitting in the mansion for hours and hours. His brother was supposed to come home at five to spend some quality time with him. It was now two in the morning and Seto was still not home. This work-a-holic thing was getting to be a problem that Mokuba was going to solve. He pulled out a piece of paper and pen and started to formulate his plan.

Mai - Pretty...Attitude...Joey's girl.

Tea - Okay...Yugi has a thing for her and I couldn't stand her 'friendship' talks.

Rebecca - Too young.

Serenity - Pretty...Nice...Sweet...Good Conversationalist...Opposite of Seto; perfect for him.

Get them to meet at the same place.

Get Serenity to come over here.

"Ahhhhgghhhhh. This is impossible!" Mokuba mumbled pulling at his hair.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Well it just happened everything worked out with the teacher incident. Luck.

* * *

**In Front of the Tennis Club**

* * *

Serenity, dressed in a tennis outfit, stepped out of a white limo at one o'clock, to see Mokuba sitting on a bench.

"Hi Serenity!" Mokuba ran up to her.

"Hi, Mokuba. What are you doing here?" Serenity just couldn't seem to stay mad at him. She shook her head slightly. Mokuba was the more dangerous Kaiba. There was no questioning that.

"Ummmm. Well..."

"Just like, Kaiba, he doesn't even think I can do this. Oh well, I'll just have to make an excuse to why you are here." Serenity sighed, pulling Mokuba into the tennis club.

Once at the desk they were informed that several young ladies were waiting to have lunch with them.

"Come on! You see girls everyday and it is impolite to ogle." Serenity said grabbing Mokuba's hand and pulling him to the table.

"Fine, ruin all my fun!" Mokuba joked, which caused him to receive a glare from a very insulted Serenity. "Sorry...um...I was just...Sorry...really I am." Mokuba replied looking at the ground.

They walked up to a group of young looking women. Really young looking women that had to be in their early twenties.

A very pretty woman around Serenity's age stood up, "You must be Serenity Kaiba. I'm Juliet Yogoshiro."

"Oh, Mr. Yogoshiro's daughter?" Mokuba asked.

"Oh no, I'm his wife." She laughed.

"But he is...like old...and you...are so...young!" Mokuba stated in shocked.

"MOKUBA!" Serenity whispered.

"Well now I must know who this absolutely charming young man is." Juliet stated as she put a hand on Mokuba's head.

"I'm Mokuba. Serenity is my sister-in-law!"

They all sat down to chat and have lunch. At the moment they were sharing how they met their husbands.

"...and then he rehired my father and all that was after I yelled at him." Juliet laughed, "So, Serenity how did you meet Seto."

"Well..ummm." Serenity started.

"This is really my story." Mokuba started, "I had convinced Seto to go to the park with me and I stole his brief case so he was chasing me."

"Yeah and I was sitting by the pond reading a book."

"I just happened to run by her and, Seto, who didn't see her, ran strait into her causing them both to fall into the pond. Since then they have been inseparable. So they got married." Mokuba finished. The whole table was in laughter.

"Yeah it was quite a first impression." Serenity laughed.

"I think it is perfectly romantic and little Mokuba was the matchmaker." Juliet looked at her watch, "Oh the guys will be here any minute."

"What?" Mokuba gulped glancing around nervously.

"Yes, the guys are meeting us here. It will be wonderful to meet your husband, Serenity. He has to be one lucky man to have such a wonderful wife and little brother."

Mokuba slid down in his chair and tried his best to disappear. Seto was mad enough with his meddling. Now he might just be furious.

Serenity leaned over to him and whispered, "He didn't know did he?"

"No. I'm going to be in big trouble." Mokuba said putting his hands over his eyes.

"Well, you saved my butt with that story so I think that I can help you out. We make a good team and I wouldn't want half of it getting murdered, would I?" Serenity knew she shouldn't be helping Mokuba after all he did. He definitely was the dangerous one.

"Thanks, Seren, you are the best!" Mokuba said hugging Serenity.

"Well, here the most beautiful ladies in the world sit." Came Mr. Yogoshiro's voice as he walked to the table with some of his associates and Seto. Juliet got up and kissed her husband as did the rest.

There was an awkward moment as Serenity watched the other couple and looked at Seto for instruction. They were supposed to play newlyweds in love. Seto glanced at her before taking her into his arms and kissing her.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Chibi-Kari: Well, there it was Ch. 3. I know it wasn't good. Well tell me if I should delete it, change it, or keep it! It is up to YOU the READER!

Mokuba: I'm bad...really bad. *grinning*

Chibi-Kari: Oh yes but you do get worse, well that is if the reader(s) want to read this anymore.

Mokuba: Please REVIEW!!! Chibi-Kari wants at least one review telling her to continue to continue. REVIEW!!! It isn't very hard. Just press the little purple button on the left hand corner of your screen! So do it!


	4. Arrangements

Chibi-Kari: Well, I'm back from vacation. Thank you all reviewers!!!! It meant a lot to me. I hope you like this chapter!

Mokuba: Oh I'm bad, real bad.

Chibi-Kari: Yes you are!

Mokuba: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh and the other characters will come in the next chapter. On to the fic...

* * *

Plans Together

Ch. 4-Arrangements

* * *

**At the Tennis Club**

* * *

They all sat down at the table making light conversation. Seto gaze kept shifting to Mokuba questioning his presence. Serenity just blushed. 'Wow is he a good kisser' was the only thought floating through her mind.

Mr. Yogoshiro turned to his wife, "Juliet, I know that you aren't going to be happy, but my secretary screwed up our reservations at the hotel we are staying at and we have to be out today. I tried to get another hotel, but they are _all_ booked because of the sci-fi convention."

"Oh no, that means that you won't be able to close your merger!" Juliet responded.

Seto heard this and turned, "That won't be necessary, you can stay with me. My house is certainly big enough."

"Oh that would be completely wonderful!" Juliet clapped her hands together, "I can get to know Serenity that much better!" She turned to Serenity.

Serenity forced a smile. She had no idea how she could get out of this one and she really liked Juliet, "That will be wonderful."

"Well, here is our address. Get your things together and we will meet you there." Mokuba smiled handing Mr. Yogoshiro their address.

As soon as Seto, Serenity, and Mokuba got in the limo, Serenity couldn't take the silence a moment longer, "What was that? They can't stay with you! I have a home and a brother! I can't just leave them!"

"Well, you're going to have to." Seto responded.

"Oh no!!! Living with you was not part of our deal!! What am I supposed to tell Joey. 'Hey Joey, guess what I'm going to be living with your worst enemy for a few days. Oh and guess what, I'm pretending to be his _wife_!' Do you know what he would say! No, no do you know what he would _do_!!!" Serenity started to panic.

"_What do you expect me to do about it? This was the only solution._" Seto responded icily, "Find someone to cover for you."

"Well, I can just say no and leave." Serenity replied.

"You _will_ not!" Seto responded grabbing her arm.

Just then Mokuba got off of the cell phone he was on, "Don't worry everything is taken care of. Joey thinks you are out of town and clothes are being delivered to our house. Oh Serenity, here is a map. The house is pretty big. Making excuses about you getting lost wouldn't be a good thing."

"Wow, Mokuba. You sure have everything covered." Serenity's eyes widened as she looked at the map.

"Yeah, almost liked you planned it. Hey and why were you at the tennis club?" Seto asked his brother.

"Well-um-you see.."

"He was just there to help me come up with stories and information. He was really a life saver." Serenity answered for him.

"Well he is a Kaiba." Seto replied, "What kind of stories?"

"Oh how we met and other things." Serenity replied looking out the window.

"And how did we meet?" Seto asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh I'll tell you" Mokuba replied relaying the whole story.

"You make me sound stupid." Seto said rubbing his temples.

"Actually, Juliet thought it was romantic, so I think you scored some major points there." Serenity said finally looking over, her hair falling out of her ponytail and around her face.

'She certainly has matching looks for me and she is a good kisser...no stop thinking like that!' Seto scolded himself as he stared at her.

'Yes, that is a good sign.' Mokuba thought to himself, 'I just have to instigate Seto for the next part of my plan.' Mokuba started laughing, quite evilly.

"Mokuba are you okay?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, why would you ask?" Mokuba stopped laughing.

"Well, maybe because you were laughing evilly." Seto stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh just thinking of a joke." Mokuba lied.

"I think having Noah in your body messed you up." Seto said turning around.

"Oh shut up!" Mokuba crossed his arms, pouting, and looked out the window.

The limo stopped and they all walked inside the mansion. 'Wow this place is bigger than the map!' Serenity thought.

The butler walked up to Seto and started talking, "We put the clothes for the young lady in your closet and set up the room across the hall for your guests."

"Why did you do that? I cannot sleep in the same room as her." Seto pointed at Serenity.

"Well, Master Mokuba, told us to. Oh and your guests are already in the other room."

"_Mokuba_!!" Seto turned towards his brother, but Mokuba was already gone. 'Great. That stupid stop at the store for another video game for Mokuba took too long. I can't even do anything about the sleeping arrangements.' Seto thought, "Well we better go to the living room, the Yogoshiros are already in there."

"Okay." Serenity responded taking Seto's outstretched hand and walked to the living room.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Chibi-Kari: Well that was it. Chapter 4!!! It will get better, if you want me to continue that is.

Mokuba: Oh will I get worse?

Chibi-Kari: You sure will! Well if they *points to readers* want me to continue!!

Mokuba: Please review. All you have to do is hit the little purple button on the left hand side of the screen! Bai-Bai!!!


	5. Common Ground

Chibi-Kari: Well here is Ch. 5. I'm sorry but I will not be updating as often because my grandfather has cancer and I will be spending more time with him. I will try to update once a week.

Mokuba: I get to laugh evilly in this one! She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh because then I would be having more fun!

Chibi-Kari: *smiles* Well thank you! And thanx to all my reviewers. Oh and NOTICE! If you flame please give me a REASON! I don't mind flames as long as they have a reason.

Mokuba: On to the fic...

* * *

Plans Together

Ch. 5-Common Ground

* * *

**Mokuba's Room**

* * *

"The perfect plan, the perfect result and the perfect future, I'm a genius!!!" Mokuba laughed falling on his bed, "Unless Seto goes and ruins it all." He pouted. Yet again he pulled out his binder and started checking off things and circled his main goal.

Get Serenity and Seto to sleep in the same room.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be. But to put them in the lovin' feelin' mood will be hard. Luckily I'm a Kaiba!" Mokuba grinned evilly. Oh luck and intelligence.

* * *

**At Joey's House**

* * *

The gang was sitting on the floor in the living room a pizza and board game spread out around them.

"Hey where's Serenity?" Tristan asked looking for the 'love of his life.'

"Oh, she's outa town wit her volunteer group." Joey said shrugging lightly. His friend's obsession with his little sister was a bit unnerving, but he tried to ignore it at all costs.

"She volunteers? Where?" Tea asked turning towards Joey wide-eyed.

"I dunno, heck I didnin even know she volunteered." Joey shrugged.

"You didn't ask her when she called to tell you?" Yugi asked with wide eyes. Joey could be too trusting at times and it really got him in problems.

"Naw, she didnin even call. It was her sponca. Ya know." Joey replied.

"You should have asked for a phone number or at least where they were going, hun. For safety reasons, I mean the girl can't even go out with a boy but you have no problem when she is off with a group. If you're going to be protective, be protective all the time." Mai said flipping her hair and placing a perfectly manicured hand on Joey's arm.

"I'll call her if it will make you all happy. She does have a cell phone." Joey said walking to the phone and dialing his sister's number. He trusted her judgement and didn't see the need to harp on her every action. Unless her actions were with a boyfriend, but that wasn't lack of trust in his sister. He just knew what boys were like... he is one after all.

* * *

~Living Room at Kaiba Mansion

* * *

"You have an absolutely beautiful house Mr. Kaiba." Juliet said squealing with glee.

"I'm surprised it doesn't have more of a women's touch though." Mr. Yogoshiro said.

"Well, we have only been married a short while. Heck, I'm still trying to find my way around." Serenity laughed just when the tune of 'I miss you' by Blink 182 went off. Everyone looked at Serenity as she fumbled with her pocket, "Oh, it's Joey! I have to take this. I'm sorry. I'll be back in a minute." She apologized as she walked out of the room.

"Brother." Seto answered to Mr. Yogoshiro's unanswered question.

* * *

**Hallway**

* * *

"Hey Joey!" Serenity answered.

"Hey baby sista. I'm glad yas okay! I was a wonderin' where this volunteer group of yas was goin'." Joey said.

"Oh...hehehe...um..." 'So that is what Mokuba told him.' Serenity thought, "To help some children." It wasn't that far from the truth. Mokuba was a child and she was helping him... kind of.

"Okay, where can I reach ya sis?" Joey asked.

"My cell phone. Well I got to go. I'm sorry to cut this short." Serenity clicked the end button. 'I'm so glad that is over with.' She thought as she walked up to Mokuba's room. She heard evil laughter coming from inside as she knocked.

"Come in." Said a startled voice as a shuffling of papers could be heard.

Serenity walked in to find Mokuba on his stomach pushing something under his bed quickly. "What's that?" She asked motioning to what Mokuba was pushing under his bed.

"What? Nothing. What did you come here for?" Mokuba asked.

"Oh I just wondered how you got Joey to believe that I was out of town." Serenity answered sitting on the edge of his bed.

"That was easy!" Mokuba smiled, "I called the butler to tell him to get rooms ready and clothes for you and to call your brother and tell him that you were out of town volunteering. That's always a good excuse."

"You are really a Kaiba...In the good way." Serenity smiled ruffling Mokuba's hair.

"What about my brother? Is he a Kaiba in the good or bad way?" Mokuba said making Serenity move uncomfortably.

"Sometimes I forget he's acting." Serenity said, "Well I have to get back down to the Yogoshiro's." She said as she got up and waved goodbye.

* * *

**The Living Room**

* * *

Seto and the Yogoshiro's were getting up when Serenity walked back in.

"What's going on?" She asked looking confused.

"Oh, sweetheart, I was about to show the Yogoshiro's to their room." Seto responded.

"Oh, are you two tired already?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, oh but we will have a wonderful time tomorrow, won't we Serenity?" Juliet giggled.

"Yes." Serenity smiled. They all walked up a winding staircase, to a floor with two bedrooms on it.

Seto opened the door on the right and said, "This will be your room. I hope you find it to your satisfaction. Ours is across the hall if you need anything."

"Thank you for your hospitality." Mr. Yogoshiro said as he and his wife walked into their room and shut the door.

"Ummm...Kaiba, where am I going to sleep?" Serenity asked in a low whisper.

Seto opened his door and groaned, "With me."

She gasped, "What?!? I am _not_ sleeping in the same room as you."

"Actually you are sleeping in the same bed as me." Seto responded shutting the door and locking it.

"No way!" Serenity snapped.

"Well, I don't know what to do. I was planning to give you the room across the hall, but Mokuba was the one that set the rooms up and this is how he did it." Seto sighed taking off his shoes.

"Man, fine." Serenity sighed, "I'm going to get that Mokuba. So where are the clothes that were supposed to be delivered for me?" Serenity asked.

"In the closet." Seto said pointing to an attached room.

Serenity walked into it, "Wow this is bigger than my room! These clothes are amazing." Serenity walked out with wide eyes and a pile of clothes in her arms, "Where can I change?"

"Bathroom." Seto pointed at another room.

"Darn! This is bigger than my apartment!" Serenity exclaimed causing Seto to smile. He changed into his pajamas. A few minutes later Serenity came out in pink satin pajamas just her size, "How in the world did Mokuba know my sizes?" She asked in amazement.

"I have all the information on everyone that was in the tournament, even observers." Seto answered getting a book off his shelf.

"Wow that is creepy. How much do you know?" She asked.

"Oh just sizes, ages, favorite movie, food, music, etcetera." Seto responded.

"Okay fine what is my favorite song?" Serenity smirked.

"Rock fist by Thousand Foot Krutch." Seto answered without even hesitating.

"Right, wait did you memorize them all too?" Serenity asked.

"Um.." Truth was he had memorized hers the first day on the blimp. She was different and the mutt's sister. Anything he could possibly use to bother Joey was fair game in his opinion. He lived by that saying about love and war, "No, I just know yours because I'm supposed to be married to you."

"Oh yeah." She replied scratching the back of her head, "What are you reading?"

"The Client by John Grisham." Seto answered.

"Oh! That book is so good, but the movie was amazing." Serenity said.

"What are you talking about? The movie was lacking on so many levels." Seto put down his book and turned to her.

"Oh no, Susan Surandan was just amazing. Oh but the best Grisham movie was Runaway Jury." Serenity sighed.

"That movie wasn't even anything like the book." Seto said.

"I know that the book was about the tobacco industry and the movie was about the gun industry, but it was still a phenomenal movie. And John Cusack." Serenity replied smiling slightly.

"True the movie was good, but the book was and will always be better." Seto purposely ignored the John Cusack comment. He would never understand the female obsession with him or Colin Firth. George Clooney he could understand though. They carried on their discussion into the early morning hours.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Chibi-Kari: I hope you all liked it! Tell me if I should continue or not. Sorry not romance in this chapter but did ya'll catch my implied Kaiba liked Serenity part?

Mokuba: Please Review!!! So I can be more evil!!!

Chibi-Kari: Thanks for reading. Bai-Bai and please review!!


	6. The First Kiss

Chibi-Kari: Here it is Ch. 6! Thank you all for your patience and understanding! Oh I would like to say everyone should read Deena70's Seto/Serenity story, Love Complications.

Mokuba: Chibi-Kari doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chibi-Kari: No I don't but I did write this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter the next will be pretty good! Oh and to Kai's Honey, Yes, I love Blink 182. I have three of their cds. Soon to get Dude Ranch, I hope!

Mokuba: Not for me! I worked so hard on the plan and everything!

Chibi-Kari: On to the fic...

* * *

Plans Together

Ch. 6- The First Kiss

* * *

The next morning went by with relatively no problems, besides a very tired Seto and Serenity dragging slightly. The fact that they were tired was taken the wrong way by the Yogoshiros much to Serenity's embarrassment. Mokuba watched Serenity writing a letter to an old friend at Seto's desk, so he decided to put his next plan into action.

Mokuba walked up to his brother who was in the next room, "Hey Seto. Have a fun night last night?" he said with a smirk.

"Oh, Mokuba. Get your mind out of the gutter. We didn't do anything except talk. Oh and that little joke of putting us in the same room will not go unpunished." Seto said looking for a paper, "It must be at my desk." He said walking to his desk in the other room.

Mokuba smiled. Oh yes the Kaiba luck. His plan would be easily carried out now, especially using his brother's biggest weakness, his belligerence.

"Hey Seto I just wanted to say that the maids need longer skirts."

Seto had reached his desk and was standing next to Serenity, "Personally, I think that the maids' outfits are fine and they could even due to be shorter." The words had barely left his mouth when he got whapped by a magazine, "Owww, what was that for?" Seto asked looking at Serenity.

"Pig! How could you say that? Oh, all guys are the same. Only interested in one thing!" Serenity yelled standing up. Oh how Mokuba knew Serenity was a die hard feminist and capitalized on it.

Seto looked her in the eyes, "I will not be compared to a below average guy that is driven by hormones!"

"Well, when you make a comment like that I find it hard not to!"

"Fine! I'll get the maids skirts lengthened." Seto said to tired to argue away from the truth.

"Oh, look at that the _great_ Seto Kaiba caved to girl!" Serenity giggled at her own joke.

"Why you-" Seto ran at her playfully with the rolled up magazine. Serenity made a run for it. She ran down the steps past the Yogoshiros who were coming out of the dinning room. Serenity ran all the way outside, but stopped right in front of the pool.

Seto accidentally rammed into her causing her to fall directly into the pool. He started laughing, "What do you have to say to _that_?" He would take that accidental win.

"That you need to help me out of here." Serenity said anger barely concealed in her voice. Just as Seto reached his had down to her she pulled him in. Now it was her turn to laugh at a soaking wet Seto Kaiba standing in front of her. "What do _you_ have to say to _that_?" She smirked.

Seto was angry, wet, tired, and embarrassed so he did the only thing that came to his mind that would wipe the smirk off her face. He pushed her against the pool wall and kissed her. Serenity was caught off guard and allowed him to kiss her. They were both so involved with each other that they didn't notice their gawkers.

* * *

**Inside**

* * *

"Oh they are such a cute couple, aren't they?" Juliet turned to her husband.

"Yes I'd have to say they do look good together. This wasn't the impression that I had of him before we came. I'm glad you convinced me that this would be a good idea. And, Jules, how come we never made out in a pool?" Mr. Yogoshiro turned to his wife.

"You never pushed me in." She laughed walking away from the window.

* * *

**Another Window**

* * *

"Oh this is working perfectly!" Mokuba laughed evilly. Then he started to sing 'the lovin feelin song.'

* * *

**Pool**

* * *

Seto and Serenity had been making out for a good half an hour, when they started to scoot down the wall. Realizing they were in a pool they broke apart.

"Well, that was embarrassing." Seto said.

"I would have to say. Oh I hope no one saw that." Serenity said looking around.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Well.." 'Oh come on, tell her. You're a Kaiba and she kissed back.' Seto encouraged himself. "It's like this. I have an attraction to you. I have since the blimp. Not just your body. Your mind and your attitude. I love how you are not afraid to stand up to me. Wait why did you kiss me back?" He asked turning to her.

"To tell the truth, I like you too. I love that you never take anything from other people. I don't like that you're condescending towards my brother, though." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"And your bluntness." He said capturing her lips again.

She pushed him away gently, smiling, "We do need to do something about Mokuba's habit of breaking into evil laughter."

Seto nodded slightly, "We'll plan later." He leaned back in.

* * *

**Mokuba's Window**

* * *

"And ladies and gentlemen we have a couple." 'Everything is perfect! No more worries!' Mokuba smiled to himself.

* * *

**Later that day**

* * *

Seto, Serenity, and the Yogoshiros were sitting in the living room talking amongst themselves. Then men talked business while Juliet told Serenity about the latest fashions from France.

"Well, Mr. Kaiba, I was looking through the places that your companies own and my wife and I saw a very interesting restaurant that we thought would be wonderful to go to." Mr. Yogoshiro smiled lightly at his wife as she nodded.

'Not Les Pan. Not Les Pan.' Serenity repeated in her head.

"It's called Les Pan." Juliet smiled. While Serenity put on a fake smile.

"Well, I will have to make some calls to make sure that they have room for us." Seto sensed what Serenity was thinking and was just as worked about the situation. An altercation with Joey wouldn't be a good thing in this situation. He walked into the hall and dialed the phone. It rang twice before being answered.

"Les Pan, Mr. Jang, manager, speaking."

"This is Seto Kaiba."

"Oh Mr. Kaiba. Would you like a table for tonight?"

"Maybe. Is a Mr. Joseph Wheeler working tonight?"

"No."

"Okay I would like the back room reserved there will be only four of us. Who will the waiter be?"

"Okay sir. Mr. Taichi Shita will be your waiter tonight."

"Very well we will be there at five o'clock sharp." Seto replied hanging up.

He walked back into the living room. "Yes that is fine, I made reservations for five o'clock. Is that okay with everyone?"

"Yes, that should be fine." Mr. Yogoshiro replied looking at his wife as she smiled brightly at Serenity.

* * *

**Joey's House**

* * *

Like most nights the group was once again sitting on Joey's living room floor..

"Oh, I'm so glad I dun hava go ta work taday." Joey said stretching lightly. As if taunting him, the phone rang, "I'll get it!" Joey said with a sigh.

"I would hope so it is his house." Mai replied rolling her eyes causing the group to laugh.

Joey came back walking slowly.

Mai looked up, "What's wrong, Hun?"

"Oh, t'at was Tai, from work. He got sick an' asked if I could cover for 'im tonight. An' bein' the good guy I am I said yeah." Joey let out a heavy sigh, "I gotta start at four and it's three already! So ya guys are gunna have ta go ta someone else's house."

Joey said as he picked up his work outfit. The only good thing about this was the extra money that would be coming his way. He planned to buy his sister something nice for her birthday and extra shifts like these were a perfect way to pick up the cash.

"Bye." He waved lightly as the group made their way to the front door and headed out for Yugi's.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: That was Ch. 6! I'm sure you all know what is going to happen in 7 so I

guess you don't really have a cliffy. How you do not know though. Well if you want me

to continue you have to review!

Mokuba: Review!!!!!! Next chapter I won't really be in it, but I will be in the one after

that!!!!

Chibi-Kari: Thank you for reading!!!! Bai-Bai!

Mokuba: Review and 'till next time!


	7. Unraveled

Chibi-Kari: Hi again! Here is Chapter 7! I hope ya'll enjoy it!

Mokuba: Chibi-Kari doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but she would like it for her birthday this

month.

Chibi-Kari: Yeah, but I never get what I want for my birthday! Oh well, how about you

guys like my fic. That'll be a good birthday present!

Mokuba: On to the fic...

* * *

Plans Together

Ch. 7- Unraveled

* * *

**Les Pan**

* * *

Seto, Serenity, and the Yogoshiros walked into Les Pan, it was five o'clock on the dot. Kaiba's believed in punctuality. The waiters made room as they were lead to the back room.

Serenity turned to Seto after they sat down, "Hey, can you order me the glazed chicken and a sweetened iced tea. I'll be right back."

"Sure." Seto said.

"Thanks." Serenity responded giving Seto a kiss on the cheek and walking out of the room.

About two minutes later a very disgruntled Joey walked in.

* * *

**flashback**

* * *

Joey walked into Les Pan at four, "Hey, Mr. Jani, Tai called me an' asked me ta fill in for 'im 'cause he got sick."

"Oh, okay." Mr. Jani shrugged slightly as he went over the dinner menu.

"Where am I working, section one or maybe four?" Joey asked straitening his uniform.

"Actually you will be serving a private party."

"Oh, _great_!" Joey said sarcastically. They were always harder work. You were expected to be there to wait on their every need and Joey really wasn't in the mood for that even if the tip could possibly be larger, "Who for?"

"Mr. Seto Kaiba and some business associates. It is only a party of four, so it shouldn't be that hard." Mr. Jani replied, "They are coming at five."

"Fine, sir." Joey said while he thought, 'Great, the only person I truly hate. I sure hope he don't call me a dog or somin'.'

* * *

**present**

* * *

"Hello." Joey said faking a smile, "I'm Mr. Wheeler an' I'll be ya waiter tonight. Can I get ya anything?"

"Oh yes, can I please have a coke and the turkey dinner." Juliet said handing him her menu.

"And I'll have the steak medium well with some coffee." Mr. Yogoshiro said.

Seto looked up, "What are you doing here?" Seto asked Joey.

"Fillin' in." Joey said.

"Oh, Seto! Do you know our waiter?" Juliet exclaimed clapping her hands together.

"Yes, but that really doesn't matter. I would like the fish and hot tea. Oh, and also I would like the glazed chicken and a sweetened iced tea." Seto added pointing at the seat next to him.

"I'll be right back wit' your drinks and ya food should be here in 'bout twenty minutes." Joey said leaving the room about two minutes later Serenity re- entered.

She sat down, "So did you order for me?" Serenity asked Seto.

"Um yeah. You'll never guess who our waiter happens to be." Seto whispered.

"Who?" Serenity asked.

"You know who." Seto responded.

"No! I thought you said he wasn't going to be here." Serenity said.

"He is filling in for our waiter." Seto answered.

"This is horrible." Serenity said.

"Okay, I'm back wit' ya drinks." Joey said as he entered the room.

"I dropped my napkin." Serenity said as she took a dive under the table.

Joey put the drinks on the table as he looked at the hand on the table next to

Seto, "Well, I'll be back wit' ya food in a few." Joey said as he left.

The conversation went on well for a few minutes, until Serenity turned to Seto and whispered, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I just hope he doesn't come back soon." Seto said, "Maybe you can go to the bathroom again."

"Not in the same hour."

Just then the door opened and Joey walked in with the food, so Seto did the only thing he could think of. He kissed Serenity and pushed her hair over her face.

Joey looked at the kissing couple suspiciously then put down the food, "Here, I hope ya enjoy." Joey said as he left.

Juliet giggled, "Having fun over there. Our food is here."

"It sure is." Serenity said blushing as they broke apart. They all started eating and got lost in conversation. Seto and Serenity had totally forgotten that they were supposed to be hiding Serenity from Joey.

"I have da refills." Joey said as he walked in the room, what he saw he was not happy about. There was his baby sister sitting next to Seto Kaiba and on top of that he had his hand on her leg. Oh was he angry, "What da **hell**!!!!!"

With that outburst they looked over. Serenity stood up and put a hand on Joey's arm but he pulled away.

"Mrs. Kaiba, do you know the waiter?" Mr. Yogoshiro asked, which was definitely the wrong thing to say.

Joey's eyes got even bigger, "Mrs. **Kaiba**?!?!?!?!"

"Joey..." Serenity started.

Joey looked at Seto and poured the entire cup of coke on him, "Come on Seren."

"I'm not going anywhere, Joey. Calm down and let's talk." Serenity said looking at a completely soaked Seto.

"**Not coming?! Oh yes you are! You're still my sista and I'll tell ya when ya comin'!**" Joey exclaimed pulling Serenity out of the restaurant.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Chibi-Kari: Well, that was Ch. 7! Where will they go? Will Seto get his deal signed?

Will he get Serenity back? These questions will be answered if ya'll want me to

continue.

Mokuba: I'm coming back in the next chapter!

Chibi-Kari: Thank you everyone for reading!

Mokuba: Please review and Bai-Bai!


	8. What!

Chibi-Kari: Sorry about the short chapter. It is leading to the next and I thought it would be better if I broke them up.

Mokuba: Hey I'm back in this chapter. Oh yeah...Chibi-Kari doesn't own Yu- Gi-Oh, this is only for those seriously disturbed people who thinks she does.

Chibi-Kari: I should take that as an insult.

Mokuba: But you won't...on to the fic...

* * *

Plans Together

Ch. 8-WHAT?!?!

* * *

Joey, dragging Serenity, walked straight out of Les Pan, he didn't even care what his boss said as he shouted after the two of them. He continued to pull her down the street to the closest place he could go...Yugi's shop. He slammed open the door causing the gang to look at him. With one swift movement he opened the closet, threw Serenity in, and blocked it with a chair.

"Dude, Joey. Did you just lock someone in the closet?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah and Hun, aren't you supposed to be at work?" Mai asked.

"**Yes an' yes**!!!" Joey yelled causing the gang to jump at his outburst.

"_Let me out, Joey._" Serenity's muffled voice came from the inside of the closet followed by banging.

"**No! I can't believe you! First you lied and then ya snuck around, an' to top it off ya got married to my worst enemy!**" Joey screamed.

Tea who happened to be taking a drink of soda spit it all on Tristan, "What?!?! Is that Serenity?"

"**Yes!!! She wasn' helpin lil' children! She was off wit' that good for notin moneybags!**" Joey shouted.

"Slow down, hun. Did you say that she was married?" Mai asked her eyes wide.

"**Yes! She is!**" Joey took his head in his hands.

Mai walked over to the closet door and shouted in, "Good for you, girl! Now you and I can go shopping."

"Really, Mai it isn't like that." Serenity responded.

"What do ya mean girl?" Mai asked as the others gathered around the door to hear.

* * *

Les Pan

* * *

Seto just sat there staring in shock, as he watched the love of his life get dragged off by her furious brother.

"Mr. Kaiba, who was that?" Mr. Yogoshiro asked in shock.

"That was her brother." Was all Seto said, as he got up and walked to his limo, "Home." He commanded the limo driver.

When they reached home Mokuba ran up to him, "So how did it go? Hey where is Serenity and why are you covered in coke?"

"Because her brother was our waiter and he caught us. I don't know what I'm going to do." Seto responded taking his head into his hands.

"About the merger?" Mokuba asked.

"No I don't care about the merger anymore. I just want Serenity back." He said.

"Then go get her." Mokuba said.

"What?!?!" Seto responded.

"I didn't go to all that trouble to get you two together for you to loose her like this. So go and get her, just barge in and get her." Mokuba said, he could barely finish his answer because Seto was already running out the door still covered in soda.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Chibi-Kari: I hope ya'll enjoyed Ch. 8. 9 will be up soon, hopefully. Thank you

for reading.

Mokuba: Yup this is going to get good in the next chapter.

Chibi-Kari: I just hope they want me to continue. *points to the readers*

Mokuba: Review and bai-bai!


	9. True Love

Chibi-Kari: *walks in stiffly and is a bright shade of red all over* Hi all.

Mokuba: *turns around and starts laughing hysterically* Oh Man....the lobster over there doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, otherwise....

Chibi-Kari: *gives Mokuba an angry look that causes him to laugh harder* I would make everyone get a sunburn and then I would block out the sun.

Mokuba: *still laughing*

Chibi-Kari: This is NOT the LAST CHAPTER....I repeat the NEXT is the LAST chapter!! Okai now that that is clear...on with the fic...

* * *

Plans Together

Ch. 9-True Love

* * *

**Yugi's**

* * *

Suddenly Yugi's door slammed open and in came an angry Seto, "_Where is she?_"

"**Oh you ain't gettin your hands on my lil' sis!**" Joey yelled as he ran towards Seto, hitting him squarely in the jaw. Yugi pulled Joey back before he could swing again, "**Stay away from her!**"

"I won't." Seto responded.

"**I'll kill you!**" Joey shouted pulling Yugi forward.

"First off you couldn't kill me; second of all I lover her." Seto said calmly.

"What?!?!" Tea yelled now spilling the rest of her coke on Tristan.

Mai who was truly romantic at heart let Serenity out of the closet. Serenity stared wide eyed at Seto. 'He loves me...I love him too...but does he really?' Serenity asked herself. Just then Joey broke free in a mad dash and slammed Seto's head into a glass display and when he was on the ground continued to hit him repeatedly.

Serenity seeing this ran to her boyfriend's aid, "Joey Stop!!" Serenity yelled getting in between the two men that she loved. Joey who was blind with rage threw his sister across the room and into a pile of broken glass. She screamed causing Joey to stop and giving Seto a chance to stand up. Seto just stared at a wide eyed Joey, who was looking between his hands and his little sister.

"Serenity—" Joey started but couldn't explain his actions. The whole room was silent and still except for Serenity's sobs.

Then Seto straightened up and walked to the crying Serenity, "Are you okay?" He asked pulling her up.

She looked into his eyes, "Do you really love me?"

Seto stopped for a moment forgetting that he had even said that, "More than anything."

"I love you too." She said as she pulled him into a kiss in front of the wide eyed gang.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Chibi-Kari: I hope you liked Ch.9. 10 is already done and will be up hopefully l

ater this week. Okai now for the notice on my next fic....

****I was thinking an ancient Seto/Serenity. Well of course it is a Seth/Serenity but that is the same thing basically. What I need from you guys is imput. Is it a good idea??? Give me information about the ancient story line. Stuff like that. If you don't like the idea then, I would like another idea or you can just give me another idea. Thanxs****

Mokuba: Okai...I will be back in the next chapter and my plan will come into light and we will have an ending.

Chibi-Kari: Thanks for reading...Bai-Bai!

Mokuba: REVIEW!!


	10. Finally Together

Chibi-Kari: Well here is the last chappy!!! Enjoy to all my readers and thanx for the 76 reviews!!!! If you want a sequel which I'm pretty sure you won't, just tell me.

Mokuba: *crying* I don't want you to stop this fic.

Chibi-Kari: I have to cause I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Oh and I just couldn't help it I got Tristan soaked with coke one more time for Destino-Ciego!

Mokuba: Fine...on to the fic...

* * *

Plans Together

Ch. 10-Finally Together

* * *

Seto and Serenity walked out of Yugi's Store hand in hand. Leaving Joey standing in the middle of the room with his head in his hands.

"I lost 'er an' it's my own fault." Joey cried.

"You're right about one thing, hun." Mai said placing her hand on his shoulders.

"Huh?" Joey responded.

"That it was your fault, but trust me you didn't loose her. She wasn't even yours to begin with." Mai responded.

"You treated her like she was your property, but Joey she isn't." Tea said.

"She loves you Joey and you'll always be her big brother. No matter what you do." Yugi said.

"I guess ya guys are right." Joey said wiping his tears.

"Hey and when they break up she'll come back and I get her!" Tristan said pointing at himself. This caused everyone to glare including Joey, who only wanted his baby sister to be happy. Tea walked over to the table and picked up a full can of soda, opened it, and then poured in on Tristan's head.

"Way to go friendship-girl!" Mai exclaimed as they all laughed.

* * *

**Outside**

* * *

Seto and Serenity continued walking hand and hand until Serenity exclaimed, "Mr. and Mrs. Yogoshiro!!"

Seto's eyes widened as they both broke out into a run towards Les Pan.

* * *

**Les Pan (During the fight)**

* * *

Mokuba walked into the restaurant after Seto went after Serenity, carrying his blue binder.

Mr. Yogoshiro looked up from his dinner, "Oh, Mokuba, your sister-in- law was dragged away by our waiter. Then your brother stomped out of the place."

"Yes I know. Seto came home and told me what happened. I think I have some explaining to do." Mokuba said pulling a chair in between Juliet and Mr. Yogoshiro, "It all started with me scheming to find Seto a girlfriend." He opened to the page with names on it, "I went through everyone I knew and picked Serenity. She was pretty, sweet, but at the same strong willed. She was perfect for my brother. Well it just happened I couldn't get them together except by accident." He said flipping the page yet again, "I was in trouble at school and saw Serenity walk by. Seto was late so I pushed her in my teacher's room and then left before she knew that she was posing as my sister-in-law. Then we left and ran into you, Mr. Yogoshiro."

"So Mr. Kaiba and Serenity aren't married?" Mr. Yogoshiro asked.

"No. The waiter was her brother. Seto and Joey don't get along very well, so I lied to him for Serenity. Now Seto won't get the merger because I was being selfish by lying to everyone and getting Seto and Serenity tied into it." Mokuba said. By this time Juliet was looking through the binder, "I'm very sorry, Mr. Yogoshiro, but I wouldn't take back any of it because now my brother has his priorities right. He found someone to love that loves him."

Juliet broke out into full giggles.

"What?" Mokuba asked.

"Oh it is so cute that you went to all this work. Listen, honey, he put Seto and Serenity in the same room without telling them and not giving them enough time to change it by wasting time at the video game store. Then he planted a book in the room which he knew they both could talk about because it was their favorite author. Oh then Mokuba took advantage of Seto's belligerence on a topic that Serenity would not approve of. He knew they both had feelings for each other and took advantage of it in the cutest ways." Juliet said hugging Mokuba.

Just then Seto and Serenity ran in the room.

Seto said, "Mr. Yogoshiro, we have a confession. Serenity and I aren't married-"

He was unable to finish do to the fact that Mr. Yogoshiro stood up, "We already know. It seems your brother set everything up. It all is in his little blue binder."

Serenity walked over and took the binder, her eyes widened as she read, "_You_ set _that_ up?!?!"

"What?!?!" Seto said coming over, his eyes widening as he read, "Oh Mokuba you are so lucky that I'm happy."

Serenity smiled as she turned to the coke soaked Seto and wrapped her arms around his neck, "So did they work...the plans?" She asked.

"Together we are and will stay, so Mokuba you can finish your last page." Seto said as Mokuba smiled and circled the word 'together.'

"So you love me?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, because of your attitude, beliefs, and your love for me." Seto said pulling her close.

"That's all." Serenity pouted.

"No, but I could go on forever. Do you love me?" Seto asked.

"What do you think?" Serenity said kissing him.

"Yes?" Seto said when they broke apart.

"Yes. I love you Seto Kaiba." She giggled and then they kissed again.

"Oh they are just so cute. Good job Mokuba." Juliet said hugging him again.

Mr. Yogoshiro turned to his wife and Mokuba and said with a wink, "I do believe there will be two mergers."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: Well that was IT!!! I hope you liked it!!

Mokuba: I did!!! Cause I'm just the smartest in the world!!!

Chibi-Kari: Yes you are!!! Thank you to all my reviews!!!!

Mokuba: REVIEW and Bai-Bai for now that is!!!


End file.
